


Lady Stardust

by MercyMuseuMsMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMuseuMsMoon/pseuds/MercyMuseuMsMoon
Summary: Remus and Sirius have an intimate encounter in a club that is forgotten until Sirius shows up looking for a record at the store where Remus Works.AU Sirius is an art student and Remus works at a record store.Basically, me just relating every David Bowie song to their relationship.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	1. Lets Dance

I. Let’s dance. 

R.L- Sometime late February. 

Remus went out to places like this very rarely but when he did he liked to make the most of it. The bar was hot and held a large group of people considering its small size and the fact that it was in a basement. Not wanting to be so tense, he went to the bar to grab a drink. 

He scanned the crowd of the dancing people while leaning against the wall taking small sips of the drink he ordered. His guilty pleasure was dancing. He found it insanely intimate but he was definitely not confident enough to dance sober and only did in dark clubs or at concerts.

After scanning the crowd for a few minutes he realized he subconsciously had been watching a tall, long-haired, beautiful boy. The stranger moved effortlessly to the music. Eyes closed, arms tangled above his head, hips swaying smoothly. He looked more content than Remus had ever felt in his entire life. 

He had on dark flare jeans, black heeled boots, and a sheer black lace button-up blouse that rose when he lifted his arms, exposing his skin. His lightly curly hair was cut into a soft mullet defining his sharp features. The real kicker was that he most definitely had eyeliner on. Remus loved eyeliner. 

After a while, the boy had noticed. He made eye contact and kept it without stopping and continued to dance to the smooth song. Remus was only snapped out of this trance when the song switched to something much more upbeat. He became self-aware of his continuing stare, sat up straight, and tried to not make it too obvious that he was embarrassed for being caught. 

The other boy, however, did not look away, instead, he smirked. Remus took this as an invitation to join him in the sea of sweaty bodies. He took the final swig of his drink set it down on the bar (without breaking eye contact) and slowly made his way over. The handsome stranger’s smirk turned into a seductive smile as he grew closer, drawing him in. They exchanged no words. Their bodies moved in sync. Their arms entangled. 

...Let's sway 

While color lights up your face...

He had danced with several men but none were like this. He felt as if the stranger already knew his body, guiding him perfectly. Taking in each other’s bodies, their faces touching, maintaining eye contact. He felt the heat radiating off of his hot skin. Remus finally closed the small space between their lips. 

The boy kissed him back. 

Oh, of course, he was an absolutely insane kisser as well.

He tasted bittersweet: cigarettes and cherry lip balm. His hands made it up to Remus’ hair and tugged at the shaggy thick curls. He hummed in response and felt the boy’s lips form a smile. He pulled away and started walking towards the bar’s narrow hallway pulling Remus with him. 

...Let's sway

Sway through the crowd to an empty space...

Studiedly they were in the dimly lit bathroom and Remus had the boy pushed against the wall. Remus was taller than him but the other boy had defined strong arms that could easily hold him in place. 

...If you should fall into my arms

And tremble like a flower...

When they finished Remus pulled out his pack of cigarettes. 

“You want?” he offered. 

The boy accepted and placed the cigarette between his swollen lips. Remus leaned forward and lit it. He watched him lean against the bathroom door with his eyes closed inhaling the smoke. 

Holy Shit. He still looked insanely gorgeous in the dim yellow lighting. 

“You look like a song” he was taken aback by his own words. He didn’t mean to say it out loud but he was tipsy and worn out. He never had a filter when he was intoxicated. 

The boy opened his eyes, cocked his head to the side, and formed a drowsy smile.

He Scolded himself. You just sound so dumb. Embarrassing. 

He spoke for the first time. His deep voice filled the empty bathroom. “Oh yea, What kind of song?” 

Remus felt heat rush to his face. 

They stared at each other for a brief moment. 

“Like a- hmmm... Like a Bowie song” 

“Mmmm don’t listen to him” 

The handsome stranger lifted himself off the wall. Opened the door and with his other hand, he brought two fingers to his forehead to give a small salute as he exited the bathroom. 

He was now alone in the dirty bar bathroom, the loud club music ringing in his ears. 

Feeling disappointed. 

He hadn’t even gotten a name. 

...Let's sway

Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight

Let's dance…


	2. The Spiders from Mars

II. The Spiders From Mars. 

S.B- Early March. 

Why had he decided to dorm with an athlete? 

Not just any athlete, James Potter. Yes, they were lifelong friends but he found that now they were living in a small concrete box he wanted to strangle him much more than usual. James had a routine that included waking up much too early to work out and listening to music. 

“Go back to bed and turn that fucking radio off”. 

“Cant, I have a routine” 

“It’s Saturday” 

“And..?” 

“And I’m hungover so please turn that stupid thing off before I chuck it against the wall” 

James did not turn it off. He most definitely found this amusing. Sirius then sat upon his shoulders and stared down at the boy doing sit-ups on the ground. Giving him, what he hoped looked like, an intimidating stare. 

“See. Now you’re awake and we can go get breakfast.” James grinned. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and collapsed on his bed again. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the radio show host recap what artists they had been playing.

“...the past hour we played some Rolling Stones, Prince, and of course David Bowie. Now we are going to get into some calls from list-” It was cut off by James who shut it off and got up to go shower. 

For some reason, the name tugged at something inside of him. Yes, he knew who Bowie was but he felt like he had forgotten something.

He shrugged it off and decided that because he was awake he might as well get up and go have breakfast with his friend. He pulled on a pair of dirty jeans and one of James’ random shirts because he couldn’t find any of his own that didn’t smell poorly. 

They ate breakfast in the school's dining hall and were joined by their friend Marlene who showed Sirius her most recent prints. James left early on to get to his Saturday practice and Marlene had offered an invitation to go into the city. Sirius was about to decline and go back to bed but he remembered that there was a music shop nearby and decided he wanted to investigate David Bowie. 

They walked because the weather had just begun to start getting warmer. On the way, they discussed their classes and recent projects. Marlene was a brilliant photographer and had just got an internship with a popular magazine. Sirius was envious. He would never admit it but he was in a rut. His work, although his friends would disagree, had become boring. 

He pushed the thought to the back of his head as they arrived. Outside of a coffee shop Marlene ran into one of her classmates and was engaged in a conversation about some project they had been assigned. Sirius took this as a chance to break away and begin his investigation. He told Marlene to meet him at the music shop when she was finished and went on his way down the street.

It was a large store but felt quite small because of how much was displayed. There were huge posters and writing all over the walls. An upbeat song played loudly. It was fairly empty except for a few people who were shuffling through records. He decided to ask someone where he would be able to find Bowie and approached the counter. 

When he saw the boy working there he froze. He most definitely knew him.

The boy was reading, book in hand. He was leaning back in his seat, his feet on top of the counter. 

Sirius turned around abruptly and pretended to look at the records on a nearby shelf. It took him a few seconds to remember where he had encountered the boy but when he did he remembered exactly why he had been so interested in listening to Bowie. He considered finding the album on his own but then remembered that the boy had not recommended Bowie to him but literally told him he reminded him of a Bowie song. 

Sirius decided to embrace the situation. He turned and walked up to the counter standing up straighter than usual. 

“S’cuse me” 

“Yes”, Said the boy, not looking up from his book. 

Sirius was a little annoyed that he had not just got the attention of him from his voice, “Where do you keep your Bowie albums?” 

“Under B in the rock section,” The boy said still not looking up from his book. 

Sirius considered swallowing his pride and just leaving at that. After a moment though he decided that he might as well get exactly what he came for. 

“What is your recommendation?”

The boy obviously had thought the customer had already left and finally looked up from his book. For only a second he looked back down but he obviously recognized Sirius and was now staring at him looking quite surprised. 

“Oh?” he said finally wide-eyed. 

“Yea some handsome stranger had told me I looked like one of his songs or something like that” 

The boy’s freckled checks grew very red and Sirius felt pleased that he had this effect on him. 

“Right, uh Bowie.” He swung his legs off the counter and stood up. 

He was very tall. He wore a knit sweater and a pair of loose jeans that looked fairly distressed. He had beautiful thick curls. Sirius remembered exactly why he had hooked up with him a few weeks ago. 

The boy put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. Sirius looked down at his big slender hands and found himself heating up remembering where they had been. 

“If you’re just getting into him I’d suggest Hunky Dory that’s what I usually recommend to new listeners” 

“Is that what you suggest for me….personally?” 

“Uh...well..um-” 

“You know because I’d like to know what song I look like” He Smirked. 

“Righttt” The boy breathed out. He must have finally been able to wrap his head around the situation because he picked himself off the counter and stood up straight. 

“Follow me” 

Sirius followed him to the lefthand side of the store to a section that had a big colorful sign that said ROCK. The tall boy started flipping through the B section and pulled out an album that had a man in a blue suit in a dark street and handed it to Sirus. 

‘DAVID BOWIE   
THE RISE AND FALL OF   
ZIGGY STARDUST   
AND THE SPIDERS FROM MARS’

“The Spiders from Mars?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The boy was now leaning on his arm which was placed on the wall above his own head. He nodded slowly. “Trust me” 

Sirius looked up at him a bit unsure. 

“Track six is who I swear I was dancing with a few Saturdays ago” He looked Sirus up and down and gave him a small smirk. 

The sudden confidence of the stranger took him by surprise and now felt a bit flustered. The bell on the door rang and Sirus looked up to find Marlene looking around the store for him. Her eyes finally reached his. Oblivious to the situation he was in, walked over immediately. 

“Siruisssss did you find what you were looking for?” she said on her way over. This broke the boy’s stare as he looked up to see who was responsible for capturing Sirius’ attention. 

“Sirius?”, the boy said looking a bit amused. 

Sirius just looked back up at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Yea I found it.” 

“Great let’s get back I have to try out this new-” Realizing the other boy’s presence, “Oh hello” 

The boy just nodded and stood up straight. 

“The records on me,” The boy said. “Let me know what you think of it….Sirius” He said his name in a way that no one had ever before and pulled at something inside of him. He winked and started his way back to the counter. 

Marlene gave him a ‘who is this boy and why is he winking at you’ look and Sirius pulled her out of the store only looking back at the last moment to catch the boy in the same position he was when he first laid eyes on him. 

Sirius now felt disappointed. 

He hadn’t even gotten his name.


	3. Remus and The Killer Queen.

III. Remus and The Killer Queen. 

R.L- Moments after Sirius Black left the record store. 

Perhaps Remus was going mad because no way had actually happened. 

Few seconds after the boy (now called Sirius) left the record store he let out an inaudible scream and placed his face in his hand. There was no way he held up the illusion of confidence and not caring. 

Letting him have the record? On me? He scolded himself. 

He definitely did not have the kind of money to just start giving records away to beautiful people. But then again he never saw anyone as beautiful as Sirius. The bar was in the fucking sky. 

“You alright?” 

Remus looked up. Mary, his coworker, and closest friend was looking down at him. 

“Yep” Putting his face back in his hands. 

“Liar” she frowned and paused for a moment. “Is it because of that mysterious handsome boy with the long hair?” 

Remus’ shot up out of his hands and his eyes grew wide. 

“You were just on break how did-” 

“I like to watch the security cameras” Remus looked at her sideways with a judgemental look. 

“You’re so weird” 

“Big talk coming from you” She sat down next to him on the second rolling chair and started twisting around aimlessly.

“Noted that if I want a free record I just have to flirt with you a bit” Remus rolled his eyes and she laughed. 

Remus and Mary had a delightful and deep friendship. They spent most of their time together in and outside of work. Mary attended the nearby university and had come looking for a job a little over two years ago when she first moved onto the campus. Remus had been the one to interview her and they instantly had hit it off. Sure he probably should've looked more into her resume or whatever but he wanted someone interesting to work with. Luckily she was great at her job and equally great company. He had easily been able to talk to her about things that he never thought he'd be able to. Remus never really had friends before Mary. This caused the occasional anxiety of the friendship slipping through his fingers but it never did. She was always there, that's all that Remus could ever ask for after being horribly lonely for basically all of his life. Company. 

Although he was sure it had crossed their minds a few times at the beginning of their friendship was platonic. Mary had recently discovered that she had a strong preference for women. This was something else to bond over (not the preference for women but being queer). After her first time actually being Intimate with a woman she immediately came over to Remus’ and right when he opened the door, a massive grin on her face she said: 

“THAT’S WHAT ITS SUPPOSED TO FEEL LIKE?” 

Coming to terms with her newfound sexuality and being able to accept what it was had been much more difficult. As she was for Remus, he was there for her. After all, he knew how it felt. 

“I knew that girl he was with,” Mary said. 

Remus raised a brow. 

“She lived in the same building as me my first year. She’s...quite pretty.” She said this much lower than the first half of her statement. 

Remus gave her a small smile and decided to tell her his embarrassing story about how he knew the ‘mysterious handsome boy with long hair. 

“I hooked up with him in a club bathroom” 

“REMUS” She looked at him with wide eyes. “When- what-“ 

So Remus went on and told her everything...even the part when he called Sirius something out of a David Bowie song (here she had to do a bit of prying because he kept burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment and talking really low so she couldn’t hear) 

She just sat back and looked at him with a grin when he was done. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Nothing really just thinking that if I had been that boy I would’ve probably fallen in love. How come you never told me I look like a Bowie song?” She said teasing him. 

“Shove off,” He said, rolling his eyes, grinning. 

They spent the rest of their afternoon listening to Bowie because Mary demanded to have a song be assigned to her. He had been racking his brain all day for a song that was worthy of Mary. She was satisfied when he replaced the Bowie album with Queen. . He announced on the intercom to the basically empty store: 

“Ehem…This song was actually written about Ms. Mary after she shagged Roger Taylor and he fell absolutely in love with her.” 

“...She keeps her Moet et Chandon, In her pretty cabinet…” 

The song played throughout the store and Remus increased the volume. 

Mary absolutely loved Queen so she was thrilled with the song choice. They danced around the store to the rest of Sheer Heart Attack. 

At the end of the day, they were shelving a few records that had been out of place and Mary was trying to convince Remus to come with her and her friend Lily to a “small get-together”. 

“Come onnnn it'll be fun. We can pretend to be a couple so no one will bother us. I miss dancing with you.” 

“We went dancing out last week!” He argued. 

“Still too long ago” 

Eventually, Mary was able to convince him when she offered to bring him breakfast on Monday morning (even though it was his turn). 

They went back to his small apartment so he could put on something more appropriate for a night out and then to Mary’s dorm so she could change. Here they met with Lily who Remus was somewhat friends with (because they had only spent a few hours together last Saturday). 

As they were walking to their final destination Mary and Lily joked about how they were happy to have “Mr. 6ft 5” to make sure no one bothered them. Remus knew that they were serious though because on multiple occasions he had to throw a punch or two to get an assehole to leave Mary alone. He didn’t mind, he just wanted to be sure they would always get back to their rooms safe and sound. 

They reached the apartment where the party was being held. Although it was a small apartment it held a large group of (Remus assumed) students dancing and socializing in the dim pink light. Mary dragged him over to the kitchen to pour their own drinks. 

She handed Remus a cup while in an in-depth conversation with Lily about something Remus couldn’t hear. He leaned back on the small island and looked into the crowd. 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. 

There he was in the middle of the crowd with the girl he was with at the record store dancing. 

Sirius. 

Remus was about to turn around to get Mary and tell her that he had to leave when Sirius’ eyes met his. They widened and kept eye contact. After a long pause, he said something quickly to his friend and walked straight towards him. Remus’s body would not move. He was stuck in place just staring at the approaching boy. 

When he arrived he stood on his tiptoes and leaned in to say something low in Remus’ ear. 

“Come with me.” 

Remus felt goosebumps crawl all over his body. He gave a nod and the boy grabbed his wrist leading him into the bathroom. 

This felt very familiar.


End file.
